Ash y May: No te alejes de mí
by JesusDk
Summary: Después de la película Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar May se vuelve un poco más triste y Ash descubre un sentimiento dentro de él que nunca antes sintió por su inmadurez, ahora comenzara una historia de amor de estos personajes
1. Ash y May: No te alejes de mí - Prólogo

Ash y May: No te alejes de mí

Prólogo: (Hola, nuevamente soy yo, probablemente en el capítulo 2 de Finnceline 2 vieron que hable de un posible Fanfiction de Ash y May, aquí esta, bueno por lo que me había pasado hace un tiempo no me sentía muy romántico ni nada, pero sin embargo leí un Fanfic hace unos días que me regreso el sentimiento de amor y lo quiero aprovechar antes de que me vuelva frío y demás y recupere mi infancia gracias a mi primo que me mostro pokémon otra vez y entonces me entraron ganas de escribir una historia de May y Ash pero no encontraba historias muy largas así que bueno, yo lo hare, espero que les guste, esto lo quise hacer a partir de la película "Ranger y el Templo del Mar" puesto que sentí que era la película en la que más se mostró cariño entre May y Ash) Tras la partida de Manaphy Ash se da cuenta de que May se vuelve más cerrada y triste por la pérdida de su pequeño Manaphy, entonces Ash intenta animarla y dirá algo que podría cambiar el futuro de los dos


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Qué?

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué?

Mientras Ash, Brook, May y Max caminan por un bosque, Max y Brook se ríen por una experiencia de Brook con un Gyardos que lo espanto cuando era más joven y miran hacia atrás sonrientes, Ash se ríe y mira a Pikachu mientras este comienza a dormir en el hombro de Ash, este sonríe y se voltea hacia atrás, su sonrisa desaparece al ver que May mira hacia abajo y no mantiene la expresión de felicidad que normalmente tiene, él mira alrededor y suspira al ver que el sol se comienza a meter

Ash: Chicos, deténganse

Brook: ¿Qué pasa Ash?

Max: ¿Algo anda mal?

Ash: No, pero sin embargo miren, el sol está comenzando a meterse, creó que por hoy deberíamos de quedarnos aquí

Brook: Entiendo, quizá sería lo mejor debido a que nos encontramos un poco lejos de la siguiente ciudad, bien, preparare la tienda y la cena, Max ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?

Max: ¡Claro! Me gustaría ver como cocinas y quizá me puedas enseñar

Brook: Si eso quieres entonces te enseñare un poco, acompáñame, oye Ash ¿Crees que podrías encender una fogata y preparar un pequeño lugar para mirar las estrellas?

Ash: Seguro, lo hare fácilmente

Entonces Brook y Max se marchan, Max feliz de que Brook al fin le enseñe a cocinar, Ash se quita su mochila y lentamente pone a Pikachu sobre esta, se marcha por unos minutos del lugar adentrándose más en el bosque y mira a su alrededor mientras saca a Corpish para que le ayude a derribar un árbol frente a él, seguido de esto ambos partieron el tronco en diferentes pedazos y los pusieron en el lugar donde todos se juntarían más tarde, corrió a un lago que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí y tomo un par de piedras, regreso a Corpish a su pokebola correspondiente y luego de esto tomo un par de piedras y las chocó intentando hacer una chispa para la fogata

Ash: ¡Vamos, por favor!

Tras varios intentos al fin lo logra y sonríe, mira alrededor y se ríe, seguido de esto alza la mirada y mira a un cielo oscuro por la noche y luego mira a May mientras una fuerte brisa los azota y la gorra de Ash y la pañoleta de May, Ash se levanta y corre a un tronco cercano con el cual choco su gorra, luego de esto mira a el pañoleta de May alejarse y corre detrás de esta, mira cómo se aleja, se le olvida de sus pokémons por un segundo e intenta tomar la pañoleta por su cuenta mientras una extraña sensación lo invade, corre más rápido y mira a una pequeña rampa de tierra frente a él, sin pensarlo dos veces corre hasta esta y la brisa se calma haciendo que la pañoleta descienda lentamente, Ash se impulsa y salta de la rampa de tierra y cae al océano, sube a la superficie y sale del agua con la respiración un poco agitada, se levanta sintiendo la ropa un poco pesada por el hecho de que está absorbió una gran cantidad de agua, sacude su cabello y luego camina hasta el punto de encuentro, sonríe y se acerca a el lugar al ver a May mirando a todos lados preocupada, luego de esto él le entrega su pañoleta y esta se sonroja levemente y la toma sonriente

May: G-Gracias Ash

Ash al escuchar la pequeña pausa que hizo May se levanta y la mira con una mirada confundida mientras ella se pone su pañoleta en la cabeza

Ash: ¿May?... ¿May que te pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?

May solo mira al piso triste pero luego levanta la mirada y reacciona a la pregunta que le hizo Ash

May: ¿Eh? No, no me pasa nada, es solo que… extraño a Manaphy

Ash: Ya veo ¿Es por eso que has estado tan triste estos días?

May: Bueno… de cierta manera si… (Me sorprende que no lo haya notado, Manaphy me fue de gran ayuda para al fin expresar mis sentimientos por ti y relajarme, es un tanto difícil el mantenerme callada… desearía que te pudieras dar cuenta de eso)

Ash solo sonríe torpemente y bosteza mientras toma su mochila y busca un par de cobijas para que todos puedan recostarse y mirar las estrellas juntos, mientras Ash pone las cobijas se arrodilla por un segundo al sentir un sentimiento nuevo ardiendo en su pecho, el amor, un sentimiento que por su inmadurez, él aún no había sentido antes, May se asusta un poco y corre a Ash, toca su espalda y luego le ayuda a levantarse, él sonríe y le agradece, luego de esto se sienta en el suelo y May lo mira con una tierna mirada, este al sentirse observado se voltea y mira a May pero sin embargo ella tan pronto como nota que Ash mueve su cabeza, ella desvía la mirada a la luna y Ash vuelve a mirar a la fogata, luego de esto llegan Brook y Max y miran a Ash quien ahora está temblando de frío por su ropa mojada

Brook: ¿Ash? ¿Qué paso?

Max: ¿Acaso un pokémon te mojo?

May: ¡MAX!

Ash: Tranquila May, no te preocupes, verán, caí al río para recuperar la pañoleta de May y es por eso que estoy así

Brook: Bueno, fue un buen acto de tu parte, prepárense, aquí está la cena

Entonces Brook pone una mesa improvisada y todos comienzan a comer, May se intenta acercar un poco a Ash pero cuando lo logra, él recuerda a Pikachu y va por su amigo, este acto hace que May se aleje un poco de Ash y mire al suelo triste, Ash sonríe y despierta a Pikachu quien se levanta feliz y se sienta en el hombro de su compañero

Ash: Oye Brook ¿Tendrás algo de comida para Pikachu y los demás?

Brook: Claro señor, ya lo tenía en mente

Entonces todos sonríen y sacan a sus pokémons quienes corren por Brook y esperan felices por su comida, todos comen y Pikachu se sienta en las piernas de Ash mientras come y se escucha un leve susurro de May

May: Suertudo

Ash solo sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de Pikachu mientras este come, luego de un tiempo se marchan a ver las estrellas y May nuevamente intenta acercarse a Ash pero el cansancio la vence y ella queda profundamente dormida, luego de que Max se durmiera, Ash y Brook entran en una conversación que hace sentir un poco mejor a Ash

Brook: Ash ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ash: ¿Hice que…?

Brook: Lo de May, normalmente hubieras enviado a un pokémon por su pañoleta, pero esta vez decidiste hacerlo tú mismo ¿Qué paso?

Ash: No lo sé, simplemente sentí que mi pecho ardía y luego de eso, me llego a la mente la imagen de May sonriendo, entonces quise hacerlo por mi mismo

Brook lo mira confundido pero luego suspira y mira al cielo

Ash: Brook… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Brook: Claro ¿De qué se trata?

Ash: ¿Alguna vez has sentido que necesitas estar cerca de alguien? ¿Que una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro al pensar en esa persona?

Brook: Bueno… varias veces supongo, he sentido cariño por personas varias veces, tú has estado ahí

Ash: Si, lo sé pero… no sabía que te sentías así

Brook: (¿Acaso estará hablando de amor? Es demasiado extraño que Ash sienta eso ahora, que yo recuerde, él nunca se ha fijado en alguna chica) Ash… dime algo… ¿Sientes que tu corazón palpita a una velocidad extraña cuando te acercas a May?

Ash: Ahora que lo pienso… si, me siento un poco nervioso y trato de no mirarla, no lo entiendo

Brook: (No hay duda ahora, ya está enamorado) Ash… creó que estás enamorado

Ash: ¿Tú crees? Bueno… admito que últimamente no he dejado de pensar en May y lo linda que se ve cuando sonríe

Brook: Pues buena suerte amigo, espero que Pikachu no te haga lo mismo que me hacen mis pokemons o Max

Ash: Brook tú te lanzas a la primera chica que veas

Ambos se ríen y Brook asiente con la cabeza

Brook: Estoy algo cansado Ash, buenas noches

Ash: Buenas noches

Entonces Brook se quedó profundamente dormido y May soñaba con Ash abrazándola, mientras que Ash seguía despierto mirando al cielo y de un momento a otro sintió una mano que dulcemente acariciaba sus mejillas, se encontró con May acariciando su rostro, tras ver esto Ash lentamente tomo la mano de May y sonrío

Ash: Yo… solo quisiera estar seguro de lo que siento, antes de hacer algo que podría separarme de mis amigos

Entonces él involuntariamente beso la mejilla de May, al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de esta, él sonrío y durmió profundamente. Los días pasaron y se encontraron con algunos adversarios, May a veces estaba a punto de perder pero sin embargo, Ash la apoyaba en todo lo que podía, lo cual le ayudo a ganar, un día se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo cerca de un lago, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Ash se enamoró, ahora estaba seguro de que amaba a May y deseaba estar a su lado, más sin embargo no lograba encontrar una buena oportunidad para expresar sus sentimientos, hasta que una noche todos se encontraban mirando las estrellas en un parque, entonces Brook se dio cuenta de que Ash se acercaba todo lo posible a May, este decidió ir con Max a buscar un pequeño regalo para Max, por la razón de que su cumpleaños se estaba acercando, Ash y May solo se quedaron en una fuente sentados, entonces Ash vio la oportunidad perfecta para hablar

Ash: Hmmm… Oye May…

May: ¿Qué sucede?

Ash: Yo… solo quería saber… que soy yo para ti, como me ves y demás, si es que esta pregunta no te molesta

May: Bueno… eres muy divertido y positivo, intentas hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a los pokémons, te preocupas por tus amigos y siempre intentas hacer lo mejor, siempre das lo mejor de ti y tu… a veces ere muy tierno y lindo

May al decir estás últimas palabras comenzó a lentamente sonrojarse y ocultar su mirada, Ash solo sonrío y se acercó un poco más a ella, al ver esto el sonrojo de May se hizo más fuerte y Ash lentamente tomo la mano de May, luego de esto se miraron fijamente y Ash acaricio su mejilla

Ash: May, tu eres la mejor para mí, eres linda, das lo mejor de ti, siempre cuidas de tus pokemons, ere bastante linda y dulce y bueno… May…

May se onrojo un poco más y miro a Ash por el hecho de que este se detuvo, él solo sonríe y se acerca un poco más a May

Ash: May… tú… tú me gustas

Entonces se vio una pequeña lágrima en cada uno de los ojo de May que en un parpadeo se deslizaron hasta su barbilla, May solo abrazó a Ash y comenzó a frotar su rostro contra el brazo de Ash

May: ¡Ash, tú también me gustas!

Ambos se sonrojaron y sonrieron, se abrazaron y luego de un minuto May se sentó nuevamente al lado de Ash

May: Entonces… se podría decir que ahora somos…

Ash: Aún no es "oficial" por decirlo así, pero sin embargo es por el hecho de que me quiero asegurar de que no te hare daño de ninguna manera

May: Puedo esperar, no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti

Entonces ambos se abrazaron y esperaron a que sus amigos volvieran para ir a dormir tan pronto como volvieran, felices de que ahora por fin soltaron ese sentimiento dentro de ellos

Hasta aquí de momento, luego seguiré, por ahora trabajare en otro proyecto que tengo y continuare con Finnceline, tan pronto como termine el siguiente capitulo lo subiré (de ambas historias) ¡Nos Vemos!


	3. Capitulo 2: Prueba de Amor

Capítulo 2: Prueba de Amor

Han pasado tres meses desde entonces, Ash está a punto de darse su primer beso con su querida May, Brook y Max ya saben de lo suyo, Brook se siente un novato con las chicas gracias a que Ash consiguió la suya antes que él, Max por otra parte tiene sus dudas de Ash por el hecho de que este es un poco mayor que May, ahora se dirigen a Hoenn nuevamente para darle un toque especial a el primer beso de esta pareja, Brook y Max van frente a la pareja como un favor que le pidió May a Brook, Ash ahora se ha vuelto más romántico y protector con May, la joven pareja ahora se encuentra caminando con May acurrucada en el pecho de Ash mientras Pikachu se ríe y se sujeta del pantalón de Ash como si estuviese colgando de una cuerda

-Oye Ash… ¿Estás bien? Casi no has hablado el día de hoy – Pregunto May mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amado

-Sí, estoy bien, solo quizá… un poco nervioso…

-¿Hm? Nervioso… ¿Por qué?

-Eh… pues… por lo que va a pasar hoy… nuestro… primer beso – Dijo Ash mientras lentamente bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba

May al escuchar estás palabras se sonrojo levemente, pero sin embargo dulcemente beso la nariz de su amado

-No lo digas tan fríamente, se supone que hoy va a ser un día perfecto para nosotros… cielo… - Dijo May mientras levemente retrocedía y acariciaba el cabello de su amado

-Y-Yo… no se… soy… lo admito, soy un inmaduro… pero yo… te quiero hacer feliz May

-Cielo, ya lo haces, con tu presencia es suficiente, tu eres la personaje que me hace más feliz

Con estas palabras el joven se conmovió, beso la frente de su amada y tomo su mano mientras que Pikachu los miraba confundido de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras a May le llega el recuerdo de la primera vez que se encontró a Ash en su camino

-Uhmmm… Ash ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

-¿Hm? Claro que sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, ahora que lo mencionas, también me recuerda al momento en que éramos solo tú y yo caminando juntos

-Es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas… ojala pudiera ser así nuevamente… antes era una amistad pero… ya solo quiero estar contigo, mi hermano y Brook se llevan muy bien, quizá…

-¿Y si les pedimos que nos dejen solos por unos segundos? Conociendo a Brook, se enamoraría de la primera chica que vea pero Max lo va a detener, no me preocupo de eso

Ambos se besaron las mejillas y May comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Ash mientras ella cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, más sin embargo un gruñido interrumpió el momento de la feliz pareja, un Primeape furioso salió de entre los arbustos, Ash al ver esto instintivamente empujo a May hacia atrás de él, ella solo se mantuvo cerca de él y coloco sus manos en los hombros de Ash, Max preocupado por el hecho de que no escuchaba a su hermana, miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con la pelea que ocurría a sus espaldas, jaló el brazo de Brook, este solo miro hacia atrás y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su amigo

-¡ASH! – Grito Brook mientras preparaba una Pokeball al azar para defender a su amigo, Ash se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que Brook, más sin embargo en el momento en que toco la Pokeball, noto que May ahora se encontraba sujetando su brazo y exponiéndose, Ash miro a los ojos de Primeape para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que los ojos del mismo ahora se habían enfocado en May, él intento sacar la Pokeball lo más rápido que pudo, más sin embargo cuando el joven estaba a punto de lanzarla para sacar a Staravia, el Primeape se lanzó hacia May para golpearla con tajo cruzado

-¡MALDICIÓN! – Grito Ash mientras soltaba la Pokeball

En un instante, todos miraron aterrados como Ash se encontraba en forma de X protegiendo a May, en el momento en que el golpe impacto en el pecho de Ash, la Pokeball se abrió sacando a Staravia

-A-A-Ash… ¿P-P-Porque? – Dijo May mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y Ash lentamente miraba hacia atrás con una sonrisa y un poco de sangre en sus labios y en su pecho se formaba una cortada en forma de X

-Te dije… q-q-que te iba a defender… mi… May… - Dijo Ash mientras su cuerpo lentamente se rendía por el dolor y caía al suelo – Staravia… ataque ala…

Staravia obedeció las órdenes de Ash y le lanzó un ataque ala al Primeape mientras Ash caía al suelo, debilitando al Primeape, May sostuvo a Ash antes de que impactara con el suelo y coloco la cabeza del mismo en sus piernas mientras ponía su frente en la nariz de Ash deseando que estuviera bien, Brook y Max se habían congelado desde el momento que Ash recibió el ataque, Max se encontraba llorando por el hecho de que dudo de Ash y porqué su querido amigo se encontraba herido, más sin embargo un nuevo sonido llego, pasos, se encontraron con un entrenador de chaqueta negra, pelo gris y pantalones azules que corrió a la dirección del Primeape aterrado

-¡PRIMEAPE! – Dijo el joven mientras tomaba al Primeape con una expresión de odio y preocupación en su rostro

-¡TU! – Dijo May mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Ash y lloraba- ¿Este es tu Primeape?

-Sí, me temo que sí, ¿Acaso hizo algún-

-¡TU PRIMEAPE LASTIMO A MÍ NOVIO!

-May ¡Cálmate! – Dijo Brook mientras la levantaba y Max tomaba a Ash

El joven solo pidió disculpas y el grupo corrió lo más rápido posible a algún centro Pokémon, mientras Pikachu lloraba preocupado por su amigo mientras sus prendas se manchaban levemente de rojo, aumentando la preocupación de May, tan pronto como llegaron al Centro Pokémon, le pidieron a gritos a la enfermera Joy que lo ayudara, ella lo hizo y todos se quedaron preocupados en la sala de espera, obviamente May más que los demás, luego de unos minutos llegó la enfermera Joy, May se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia ella

-¿Cómo se encuentra Ash? – Dijo May mientras unas pocas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-Él se encuentra bien, vendado pero estable, déjalo descansar por al menos una hora, en cuanto ese tiempo pase, dime para que te abra la puerta

-Está bien, muchas gracias

May se sentó nuevamente y espero impaciente, mirando al reloj todo el tiempo deseando que la hora pasara para ver a su amado, Max y Brook hacían lo mismo pero con menos frecuencia y menos preocupación que May, en cuanto paso la hora, May corrió con la enfermera Joy y le pidió que le abriera la puerta, Max intento ir a la habitación de Ash pero sin embargo Brook lo detuvo

-Tranquilo Max, creó que lo mejor es que ella sea la primera que lo vea

Max solo lo miro un poco confundido y después miro a May entrar a la habitación de Ash, al entrar ella se encontró con Ash sin su chaleco ni su camisa, en su lugar traía una venda en forma de X que cubría su espalda y su pecho, al oír los pasos de May, este despertó y miro feliz a May mientras cerraba sus ojos levemente para expresar un poco más de felicidad, la dulce sonrisa de Ash lleno de felicidad a May quien se subió a la cama de Ash sin aplastarlo y lo abrazo mientras lloraba felizmente, Ash sorprendido solo le respondió al abrazo y acaricio su cabello lentamente, luego de unos segundos se separó de Ash y acurruco su cabeza en el pecho de Ash

-¡Idiota, no me espantes así! – Dijo May mientras lentamente recostaba su cuerpo en el de su amado, causándole un leve dolor que logro contener sin problema

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención May… solo… hace tiempo te dije que te iba a proteger, si no cumplía esa promesa en ese momento ¿Volverías a confiar en mí? Lo siento, pero tú sabes que yo siempre te voy a proteger, mi querida May

May se sonrojo y sonrío dulcemente, lentamente coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash y se acercó a sus labios

-Idiota – Dijo May con una tierna sonrisa

Entonces ambos se besaron, su primer beso, luego de un largo tiempo de espera finalmente había pasado, se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, Brook se asomó para ver lo que ocurrió, May ahora se encontraba durmiendo con Ash, Brook se enfadó un poco por la suerte de Ash pero sin embargo sonrío y se fue con Max a dormir, la pareja dormía felizmente en los brazos del otro

Perdón por la tardanza :C


	4. Capitulo 3: Ayuda para la sorpresa

Capítulo 3: Ayuda para la sorpresa

Luego de dos semanas, Ash finalmente se recuperó, ya estaba en buena condición física nuevamente, él y sus amigos salieron del centro pokémon, más sin embargo con May siendo cargada de caballito por Ash

-Vaya, no puedo creerlo, finalmente salí de ahí, más sin embargo ahora quien se encuentra agotada es mi querida May – Dijo Ash mientras miraba a la cabeza de May que reposaba en su hombro

-Bueno, eso es normal, después de todo, ella fue quien te alimento los primeros días, te cuido por las noches, ella se aseguró de que no te esforzaras mucho, en serio te quiere Ash – Dijo Brook mientras miraba un mapa

-Así es, por un segundo pensé que ibas a tomar a May como una simple muñeca y que la lastimarías… - Dijo Max sonriendo

-¡MAX! – Dijo Brook mirando a Max

-Ya se, ya se, lo lamento, no sé en qué pensaba, pero ya me di cuenta de que no era así, aparte de que Ash es demasiado tarado como para comprender lo que Brook quizá haría, por lo tanto eso no es una opción

-¡AY! Gracias Max – Dijo Ash mientras bajaba un poco la mirada con una gota recorriendo su frente

-Bueno, Max, ten, guíanos a la ciudad más cercana, tengo que hablar con Ash de algo – Dijo Brook mientras le daba el mapa a Max

-¡Genial! Llegaremos en segundos conmigo como guía – Dijo Max mientras tomaba el mapa

Entonces Ash y Brook comenzaron a caminar más lento dejando que Max se apartara un par de metros

-Oye Brook ¿Ya tienes los datos que te pedí?

-Así es, hay solo un grupo de Rattatas en esta región, un Pidgeot y tres Butterfree, más sin embargo también están los Beautifly

-¿Tendríamos problemas con convencer a alguno?

-No lo creó, los Rattatas son muy amigables, los Butterfree siempre han sido activos, los Beautifly solo necesitarían un poco de mi alimento para que nos ayuden y este Pidgeot es fácil de convencer

-Bien ¿Y el lugar?

-Encontré un parque ayer mientras miraba Pokémon jajaja… ja – Dijo Brook mientras se sonrojaba y miraba a Ash

-¿Te fuiste a intentar conquistar a alguien otra vez? – Dijo Ash después de dar un leve suspiro

-¡OYE NO ME CULPES! ¡TÚ YA TIENES A MAY Y YO SIGO MÁS SOLTERO QUE MISTY! – Dijo Brook mientras movía los brazos arriba y abajo enfadado – Bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es que en este bosque hay unos cuantos Bonsai y varios Cerezos, podríamos decirle a los Rattatas que sacudan las ramas un poco… los Beautifly podrían usar tornados para despejar un camino… Pidgeot podría levantar las hojas para cubrirlos… y Los Butterfree darían un leve ataque Somnífero para un último toque… ¿Qué dices?

-Suena como un buen plan, Pikachu

-¡Pika! – Dijo Pikachu mientras se asomaba por la cabeza de Ash

-Ve con Brook y convence a los Pokémon por favor, nos veremos en Pueblo Verdegal

-¡Pi! – Dijo Pikachu mientras saltaba al hombro de Brook

-Cuídalo mucho Brook

-Si Ash, ve con Max, dile que vuelvo en la noche

En ese momento Ash asintió con la cabeza y corrió con Max, mientras que May lentamente se comenzaba a despertar por la plática entre Ash y Brook

-Bueno, Brook va a buscar algunas vayas y demás para la comida de nuestros Pokémon, nos veremos en algunas horas en Pueblo Verdegal – Dijo Ash mientras May lentamente movía sus manos para jugar

-¿Eh? Bueno, tiene sentido, no es como si fuese un mago como para sacar comida de la nada, está bien, por cierto, Ash, May- - Dijo Max mientras miraba a May

-¡Tejeje! Adivina quién soy – Dijo May mientras le cubría los ojos a Ash y Ash se sonrojaba

-¡Ah! ¡May! ¿Qué haces? – Dijo Ash mientras levemente se sacudía un poco asustado por no poder ver y con temor a caer

-Vamos, adivina – Dijo May mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre la de Ash

-Eso es fácil, es May, la chica que amo y siempre voy a amar – Dijo Ash mientras jalaba las piernas de May un poco hacia enfrente para que está no cayera

-¡Ding, ding, ding, ding! – Dijo May mientras jalaba la cabeza de Ash un poco hacia el lado y luego lo besaba – Y me alegra que siempre vamos a estar juntos

-¡Oigan, no enfrente del inocente niño! ¿Quieren? – Dijo Max un poco sonrojado

Entonces ambos rieron y siguieron caminando, pausaron unas pocas veces en el camino, todas propuestas por Ash para hacer tiempo, mientras que Brook y Pikachu convencían a los Pokémon de ayudarlos con cierta tarea, así pasaron cuatro horas, finalmente llegaron a Pueblo Verdegal, se instalaron y Max comenzó a dibujar diferentes tipos de Pokémon en una libreta que Ash le compro en el camino, entonces fue cuando en el marco de la puerta, Brook hizo la mitad de un corazón con dos dedos como una señal a Ash, señalando que la sorpresa estaba lista, todo parecía encajar perfectamente, el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse

-Oye May ¿Qué te parece si vamos afuera? Escuche que acaban de abrir un parque cerca

-Bueno, suena bien, pero ¿Qué hay de Max?

-Yo voy a estar bien, además de que puedo intentar mejorar en dibujo, pero… Ash ¿Me podrías prestar tu Pokédex para dibujar algunos que hemos visto?

-Seguro, toma, aquí tienes Max – Dijo Ash mientras le daba la Pokédex a Max

-Gracias

-Bueno, entonces ¡Vamos! – Dijo May mientras abrazaba a Ash del brazo derecho

Entonces Brook corrió lo más rápido que pudo al parque mientras Pikachu lo seguía y Ash bajaba lentamente con May, ambos fueron al parque mientras que Brook se ocultaba en un árbol y los miraba a la distancia

-Bien Pikachu, ya sabes el plan – Dijo Brook mientras Pikachu asentía con la cabeza y corría por las ramas de un cerezo para darle una señal a los Rattatas

Ash comenzó a caminar por un sendero con May mientras que Pikachu se puso entre dos cerezos e hizo una leve chispa como señal, los Rattatas comenzaron a sacudir las armas sin control, sepultando a May en un montón de hojas rosas

-¡AHHHH! ¡MAY! – Grito Ash mientras movía las hojas para sacar a May - ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, eso creó aunque… creó que se me metieron algunas hojas a mi ropa… - Dijo May mientras se sonrojaba

-¿Eh? Pues… creó que más tarde puedes… quitártelas… - Dijo Ash mientras se acariciaba una mejilla con un dedo sonrojado

-Bueno, aunque… ¿Podrías quitármelas tú? ¿Por favor? – Dijo May mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Ash

-¡EHHHH! Bueno… supongo que si…

Entonces el segundo tipo de Pokémon entraron en acción, los Beautifly lanzarón tornados sin error alguno, Pikachu quien corría por las ramas, aprovecho el momento y le dijo a un Butterfree que se encontraba cerca, que lanzara esporas por un segundo, este obedeció y lanzo esporas por tres segundos, haciendo que parecieran reflejos de piedras preciosas, May solo miraba sorprendida alrededor dando vueltas, mientras Ash se sonrojaba mirándola y la dulce expresión que tenía, entonces bajo Pidgeot pero Pikachu había cambiado el plan, los Beautifly hicieron un segundo tornado, alzando las hojas aún más, Pidgeot entonces volo entre las hojas y las ramas, haciendo que las hojas parecieran una sola flecha que señalaba a una pequeña fuente frente a ellos, May se rio y corrió a la fuente con Ash, entonces Pikachu se dejó caer y corrió atrás de la fuente, más sin embargo se encontró con un pequeño rio que daba la vuelta al parque entero, lo siguió y se encontró con Luvdiscs nadando felizmente, hablo con ellos para hacer un complemento a las esporas de los Beautifly y estos aceptaron ayudarlos, entonces se encontró con dos Seakings, estos ayudaron usando hidrobombas al cielo, Ash y May miraban desde lo lejos impresionados mientras Brook se reía y corría atrás de la fuente para dar una señal a los Butterfree, estos obedecieron y lanzaron sus esporas mientras que los Luvdiscs subían por las hidrobombas de los Seakings y se posicionaban en forma de corazón, haciendo una perfecta mezcla entre los Pokémon y el atardecer, entonces Pikachu se reunió con Brook y ambos se rieron levemente

-Buen trabajo Pikachu

-¡Pika!

Entonces Pikachu choco su cola con el puño de Brook, dándole una pequeña carga eléctrica sin querer

-¡Ahí mamita! ¡Yo no quiero ser Mojarra al carbón! – Dijo Brook mientras se arrastraba

-Oye May… ¿Te gusto nuestra tarde? – Dijo Ash mientras acurrucaba a May cerca de él

-¿Gustarme? La ame, fue hermoso, igual que todos los días contigo, gracias… cielo – Dijo May mientras levemente bostezaba, incapaz de quedarse despierta por las esporas de los Butterfree

En ese momento, May quedo dormida en el pecho de Ash mientras este abrazaba a May por la cintura y Brook se sacudía en el fondo por la descarga mientras Pikachu lo jalaba para que no lo notaran, entonces Ash sonrío al cielo y dejo salir una leve lagrima

-Gracias, por dejarme estar con ella

Espero les haya gustado, luego lo continuare, por favor dejen sus reviews puesto que estas me impulsan,a veces me dan leve epilepsia por saber que les gusto ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
